Old friends, New Family
by Wolfgirl1234
Summary: Jocelyn who is Bella’s old best friend from 6th grade is the princess of Volterra. Will the ball Bring them together again? Can she love Felix the way he loves her? warning: rating changed to M for LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok hey vampgirl1234OCD is back but this time alone! (Alyssa) Wow. I just read that and that sounds really depressing! LOL! I'm so easily entertained! Anyways I have come up with a new story it's about an OC named Jocelyn who is Bella's old bestest friend! She hasn't seen Bella since the 6****th ****grade and is now in the Volturi. Jocelyn ends up meeting the Denali coven and adapts they're lifestyle and hears about the Cullen's in Forks and heads there on business. Will Bella remember her? Will she love someone unexpected? Read and find out.**

_**Chapter 1: The beginning**_

_**Jocelyn's POV**_

Flashback

'_Come on Bella! We're gonna be late for the bus!' I yelled to Bella, my best friend, who was eating breakfast. 'JoJo wait up!' Bella and I have been best friends since we were 6 years old. She always seemed to be responsible while I got into trouble. I guess we balance each other out. We barely made it to the bus stop in time. 'JoJo that boy is looking at you!' She whispered. I always seemed to attract boys with my eyes. Not just boys but everybody stared at my eyes. They were two different colors. Bella didn't notice that though. That's why we always got along._

End of Flashback

"Oh, Jocelyn, please come here. I have a task for you and Felix!" Aro called. I loved Aro like he was my own father. I was like his own daughter. That is probably why I'm technically the Princess of Volterra. I enjoy being this powerful. That's most likely why I stay. I'm also the head of the guard.

That is not because Aro plays favorites but because I have four powerful "gifts". I can move things with my mind, I have super strength, I'm a tracker, and I can manipulate anyone to do anything. I ran into the throne room with my cloak dragging on the way. "Daddy!" I exclaimed as I ran to Aro's arms.

"Oh, JoJo how I hate to send you away but I need you and Felix to go to Forks, Washington to invite one of my old friends, Carlisle, here for the next ball that is in two day's time." "Ok, daddy I'll go. Goodbye! Come on Felix!" Felix groaned and ran to my side and wrapped a brotherly arm around my shoulders. He was like my older brother and I loved him so much.

We went to our rooms to pack for our trip. I walked into my closet and picked out some clothes for tomorrow. I pick a simple red tank top, some black skinny jeans, and silver stilettos. I put everything in my bag and met Felix in the garage. I had to decide which car I would drive to the airport. Either the Lamborghini Gallardo or the Porsche 911 Turbo. I chose the Porsche. That one is my favorite.

We hopped into the car. "So JoJo what was the assignment again? I wasn't paying attention." That's typical Felix. "We have to go to Forks to invite one of daddy's friends to the ball." "Speaking of the ball, who are you going with?" I always knew Felix loved me more than brother and sister. I, unfortunately, do not return his feelings.

"I might not go with anyone." He grimaced and looked out the window hurt. "I'm sorry, Felix. I really love you." I turned to look at him and he had the same expression. "Look at me." I manipulated him to kiss my cheek. "Hey!" I giggled and he soon joined. We stopped laughing as we arrived at the airport.

Felix followed as me as I made my way to the desk to buy our tickets. The man at the desk looked like he had just seen an angel as I said "2 tickets to Forks, Washington, Volturi." He was staring at my chest the whole time not saying anything. Felix noticed and pushed me behind his giant stature and said the same but icily. The man recovered quickly and handed us the tickets while looking scared shitless.

We walked to the terminal and boarded immediately. As we were on the plane he asked, "JoJo, can I ask you something?" I nodded whilst smiling my cheeky grin at him. He smiled back and asked "Will you be my date to the ball?" "I would be honored," as I stood up and curtsied and went to the back to change clothes. We cracked jokes and I played with him with my gifts the rest of the trip.

The plane finally landed after an 8 hour flight. We were in Seattle when we were picked up by our rental car, which just so happened to be an all black Mercedes Guardian. Felix's favorite, by the way. He was so happy he kicked the driver out and drove us himself. All Felix and I did was laugh the whole ride to the Cullen's.

We arrived in 30 minutes. Their home was so beautiful and humongous. I liked big houses. I walked to the door with Felix in tow. "Hello!" I was greeted by a little pixie vampire before I even knocked. She seemed like a little ball of energy. "Hello. We are here to-" "Oh! We know why you're here. The Cullen's will respectfully accept the invitation." She interrupted. I was so surprised Felix had to step in.

"Thank you, Alice. May we speak to Carlisle though? We have some unofficial business to discuss." I was confused as to what he was talking about but I never released my statuesque stance. "Oh, okay. Please enter our humble abode." She moved aside as we walked in. A blonde girl walked over to Felix and growled. Felix just looked at her while Alice ran upstairs to fetch Carlisle.

"Well, well Rosalie. It seems your fiery attitude is as usual. May I introduce my sister, Jocelyn Volturi." I stepped up and put out my hand with a smile. She looked at me like I was crazy. "I guess you were never taught manners," I said with a frown. Rosalie hissed as a giant man appeared beside her, glaring at Felix. Why is everyone so hostile to him? He is so sweet.

"Well, I don't believe you have room to talk about manners," the man retorted. Felix cut in before I got angry and did something Aro would frown upon. "Now Emmett do not test Jocelyn. She has little patience for peasants." I loved it when he stood for my honor. It makes me love him more. Rosalie hissed and Emmett growled.

I was so amused I lost my composure by laughing out loud. They actually thought stood a chance against us?! That's hilarious. "Watch yourself before you get us furious." Me and Felix exchanged looks and we started to laugh so hard if we could cry we would. "Okay, you asked for it." Emmett said while stepping back as Rosalie went into a crouch.

I just stood there as I closed my eyes to gain focus. Felix warned "Okay JoJo do not hurt her too bad or Aro will definitely be pissed off, along with her husband." Now Rosalie and Emmett were the ones who were laughing. "I tried to protect your wife Emmett… Oh too late!" Felix and Emmett ran behind a couch.

My eyes opened and I was pissed off at this point. She let another laugh escape her lips. "Last chance Rosalie." I warned. "What ever! Bring it, bitch!!" "I warned you!" I picked her up in a choke hold with my mind. "Put down my wife you bitch!" Emmett yelled as Rosalie continued to struggle for breathe. "Felix! Tell your sister to put her down!!"

This was a different man. He had a girl, who looked oddly familiar, in tow. "JoJo please put her down or do you want me to call you Princess Jocelyn?" I put her down while she whimpered on the ground with Emmett at her side. "I told you bitch and Felix don't you ever address me that way!" Fire was blazing in my eyes.

The other man asked "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I gave him my death stare that I give my food when I'm about to drink them dry. The girl walked around him and gave me a curious look. I gave her the same look. She looked so familiar. "Ah, Bella the second reason we're here." Could it be? The man stepped in front of her protectively as Felix said this.

"Now, Edward we do not mean harm. I wanted to surprise Jocelyn with her old friend!" Right then it clicked. "Bella?" "JoJo?" "Is this a trick Felix because if it is I will show no mercy!" "Jocelyn, Jocelyn Johnson?" I looked up at my original name. "It really is you!" She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. Everyone looked confused besides Felix. All the Cullens have entered the room now. "Now, Felix explain to us your visit and this," the man I suspected to be Carlisle said and pointed to our reunion.

"JoJo how did you become a vampire?" "Lets talk about it later it a long ass story." Felix gave me a look and I walked to his side to attend to business. "Carlisle, if Alice hasn't told you already, you are officially invited to our ball." "Alice has informed me of this. What is the second order of business?" Felix sighed and explained to all of us that Aro and he created a plan to help me be reunited with Bella.

Everyone stared at me incredulously and in awe of my position in the Volturi. I didn't move the whole conversation. I just wanted to bask in their jealousy. "Well, I believe we have discussed everything on the agenda so we will be leaving," I stated. Felix nodded and me and Bella said our goodbyes. "Bye Bella, it was nice to see you again after these long years!" "Byr JoJo, I'll see you at the ball!"

With that and one more glare towards Rosalie we exited and called Aro. "Daddy?" "Yes, JoJo?" "Can me and Felix come home tomorrow afternoon? I wanted to stay a little longer." "That is fine but be sure to home in time for the next day." "Thank you, daddy, I love you." I hung up got a confused look from Felix.

"Jo? Why do you want to stay," he asked puzzled. "Well two reasons…"

**AN: Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! I will update tomorrow! I have school and stuff like that so yeah NIGHT!!! **

**Ps: Here is some clarification. Jocelyn doesn't really know how her feelings are towards Felix but as you can see it's more than brother and sister. She just won't admit it. Ok this is post- breaking dawn and Renesmee will be introduced later because she was off with Jacob. Any other questions will be answer but you have to ask to get the answers!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** Hello fans! Ok so I'm close to failing school but that will not stop me from writing for you guys because I don't care! Oh! Just a reminder… REVIEW!!! I want feed back please! Forget what I said about not wanting reviews!! Well here is the story! ENJOY BITCHES!!**

Last Chapter:

'_Well two reasons…'_

Chapter 2:

"Well two reasons." "Reason one: I want to spend time with my favorite brother," Felix's face lit up with excitement once I mentioned him first, "reason two: I wanted to hang with Bella before the ball." He still held the excited look, but for our vacation, because Daddy had been sending him on missions nonstop for weeks.

I really missed seeing him. We drove around Seattle looking for a hotel and we finally settled on the Hilton. I walked up to the desk where a man was standing ready to greet me but was dumbfounded at my 5'5", flawless, curved, perfect body. My medium-length, black hair fell over my shoulder as I walked at that slow human speed.

I placed my hands on the desk. "Can we have the executive suite for one night, please?" he looked the same as the man at the airport. Felix noticed, again. So Felix put his arm around my waste and glared at the man, while I was still smiling. The man said "Oh, yes that will be $700."

I gave him the money and he handed me the room key. Felix and I took the elevator to the top floor. "So, Jocelyn what do you want to do tonight?" I thought about the things available to do. "We should stay in and watch a movie," I said with a smile. He returned with a grin and said, "Ok, but I get to pick, though!" He was so cute when he acted childish.

The elevator came to a stop and we exited to find the room had brilliant gold and white walls. The bedroom had a king size bed and a walk in closet. It's not like we would use the bed, though. I decided to take a shower and relax my muscles. "Felix, I'm going to shower, ok?" "Ok Jo." I went to grab a towel and my extra clothes.

Once I got in the shower, my shoulders slumped at the release of stress. Then I heard Felix enter the bathroom. "Felix! I would appreciate you not to look or to hurry with what ever you're doing!" With that I turned around and started to massage myself. Then, I abruptly turned to face Felix's bare chest. I never noticed how muscular he was until I actually saw.

That's not the only thing I saw when I looked down to see his ripped stomach. I gasped at how… big he was. He seemed to notice and chuckled. At that point I completely forgot that I was totally exposed to him, as he to I. I looked up at him. After gazing into his beautiful eyes for five minutes he slowly pulled my face to his and our lips collided softly.

The kiss turned passionate and he pushed me into the wall of the shower and my legs, instinctively, wrapped around his waist. "I have wanted this for so long, Felix, I just never noticed," I said as we gasped for the unneeded air. "I love you, Jocelyn Volturi." "I love you, Felix Volturi." With that he thrusted his huge penis into me slowly and waited for me to adjust to the size.

After I got used to his bigness, slowly, he thrusted into me over and over. I started to scream his name. "FELIX! FASTER!" Felix thrusted even faster. I was getting higher and higher into euphoria but he wasn't going fast enough. "Oh my god! I can't believe I'm saying this! USE THAT VAMPIRE SPEED!!" I screamed at the end.

Felix went at top speed. You could barely see him move. Finally we reached our highest and we came at the same time. We didn't even notice that the water went cold. He pulled out and we stood there holding each other not wanting the moment to end. Eventually, we got of the shower, dried off and laid on the couch and started to watch a movie.

"JoJo," Felix asked. "Yes?" "I'm sorry for being so blunt in the shower. It was ungentlemanly. It's just… I had to have you, knowing I wouldn't get a perfect chance to do that ever again." Wow, he was sorry for that? "Don't be sorry. You put so many things into perspective for me. For example: the love I have for you is unconditionally and irrevocably perfect."

"So, you meant what you said?" "Of course, I never lie." I love him and his insecurity. I wanted him more than ever now. "JoJo, I love yo-" I manipulated him to climb on top of me and kiss me. "I love you, too." I said and kissed him again. Felix was getting turned on again and so was I. So instead of using my gift, I moved my hand to his, still exposed, penis.

I glad we never got dressed. "Oh Jocelyn, I want you now!" I laughed at his new confidence. "No, sir. I get to reassure you that my love is only for you." I flipped him over, with our positions reversed. His, now, erect dick was touching my heated, aching core. I moaned at the closeness.

I moved my hand up and down his shaft while kissing his throat. He moaned in my ear. "Now, now Felix. We don't want to end this early so…" I trailed off as I moved down his stomach and now my face was next his penis. "Oh, Jocelyn, you really know what you're doing…" he said in a gasp.

I took his member fully into my mouth while he was in midsentence. My tongue flicked his tip causing him to groan loudly. It turned me on more. I then slowly moved mouth along his long dick, not choking. He started to moan and so I went a little faster. Felix finally came into my mouth and I swallowed. He tasted delicious.

He was still as he basked in his high as I walked my hands up his chest and rested myself on top of him. "Jo, I think it's your turn to be completely… let's say happy." He grinned as he flipped me over. I loved his big man hands. Before anything else was said he shoved two fingers into me. I moan loudly. He chuckled as he started to pump his fingers in and out of me. "JoJo?" "… yes…?" That's all I could choke out.

"Do you want me to keep pleasuring you?" I nodded. "No, Jocelyn. I want a real answer. Do you want me to keep pleasuring you?" It took me a couple of seconds but I managed to scream "YES!!" I screamed so high only a vampire could hear. He only answered with adding a third finger to his pumping motion while massaging my clit with his thumb. I screeched his name in ecstasy.

I came all over his hand. He licked his fingers clean and smiled. I was so mentally exhausted that all I could do was pick him up, with my mind, and place him behind me as I turned sideways. "Felix?" "Yes, my love?" "Did I mention that I love you?" "I believe so but did I mention I love you more?" "That's not possible." We continued to talk like this the whole night.

Felix and I made love for some it also… The sun started to rise and we needed to go hunting before it got too sunny. Me and Felix managed to come across two hikers in the woods outside of Forks. We hid in the trees as they walked along the trail, holding hands. "Honey? Did you hear that?" Felix then pushed down an old, weak tree to scare them.

I then closed in on them by coming up behind them quickly. The girl turned around quickly noticing my speed and stealth. "W-who a-are y-you?!" How pathetic, she was trembling with fear as the man stepped in front her, as if he was protecting her. I always get the amusing prey. "Oh, do not be frightened! We just wanted something from you…" I trailed off as I looked at my darling, Felix, who was now behind them, and smiled.

They turned quickly, facing my sweet Felix with now dark black eyes. I too had the same look in my eyes, except one of my eyes were a cool brown. Even after being changed, my eyes are two different colors. "J-just l-leave us a-alone," the man said trying to show authority in his tone. "I'm afraid we can't do that. You see we are very… parched." I smiled my evil smile, as did Felix.

"My dear, I'm bored with this game," Felix said still with a smile. "Okay, baby but what if I make it interesting?" The hikers looked at each other and tried to run off. "Oh, no, no, no," I said as I rushed in front of them and Felix still behind them. "You see, you're trapped so you might as well play our game," my sexy man beast stated. "F-fuck y-you!" the woman whispered trembling even more.

No one, ever, speaks to my man like that! I closed my eyes as I tried to focus my energy to one of my gifts. "Now, Jocelyn, calm down. She wants to apologize," I opened my eyes and he had her boyfriend in a chokehold. "Don't you want to?!" The man was gurgling. "PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM! I'M SORRY!" Felix snapped his neck and retorted, "It's too late bitch."

I picked her up with my mind and snapped her neck as well. "Drink up, my sweet," I said peacefully. We drank the hikers dry and left their broken, bloodless bodies there. We then decided that we were done for today. We walked out of the forest, hand in hand. "Let's head back to the Cullen's house. So we can spend time with your friend." Felix whispered too low for human ears to hear as we walked down the street. I love him so much.

**AN:**** Ok hey people I'm sorry but I just had to put some lemons in here! And the summary in the first author's note states that she drinks animal blood, well I decided to change it. Sorry for the confusion. Any other questions or suggestions can be submitted through reviews! *HINT HINT* Bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Hey guys sorry I haven't updated but I put most of my energy into my other story because it's almost done but what ever. Here is chapter three of the story I hope you enjoy my life because I write all my stories through my current emotions. So, most likely this chapter will be either suspenseful or sad towards the end because I haven't had the greatest year. Enjoy.**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_**I love him so much.**_

**Felix's POV:**

I love her so much, now more than ever because she actually did return my feelings. "Ok, let us go to the hotel first. I just wanted to do something before we leave." She winked at me. I knew exactly what she wanted to do and I was thinking the same thing. We walked down the street, hand in hand. I hate walking at this human pace, normally, but I think I wanted to savor every moment I had with my Jocelyn.

"Hey, baby, that's a fine ass you have!" "Yeah, how much?!" These two _children _were yelling out suggestions towards her. I didn't like it. Didn't they notice I was right fucking there?! "You two should run on home to your mothers before someone gets hurt." I warned. They seemed to be brave little bitches. Not for long.

"Or what, big guy?!" "Are you gonna eat us?!" Jo could tell I was getting pissed so she stepped in. "Well, boys I highly advise you stop now or you would have to fight him over in those woods so the police won't want to investigate your deaths." They stared at like her she was stupid. Right then I had an idea. "Well, JoJo, I am still kind of thirsty." I whispered to low for humans.

Her straight face turned into a gleaming, seductive smile. "Felix, go home I have found people who actually like my looks, you gorilla." She said icily. I knew what she was doing, we always did this to peasant humans who acted this way. "Fine, you bitch!" I said with the same tone. With that she walked away with those two humans boys towards the forest.

I went around the buildings towards the woods and I waited until I heard some questions. "So your name is Jocelyn? That is so hot. Hey Josh, you want to double team her right here in the woods?" "Hell yeah man!" The voices were getting closer then I saw them. They were grabbing her ass. I was trying to keep my composure and was barely succeeding.

**Jocelyn's POV:**

These little punks were grabbing my ass the whole way to the forest and whispering shit in my ear. Like they could actually have a chance with me? "Hey, boys, why don't we sit right here and get to know each other." Yeah, like I wanted to get to know these scumbags. "Sure thing, sweety, then, maybe we'll do all the talking later." His repulsive chubby face winked at me. What a douche.

I started to look around for Felix and then I spotted him in a tree about half a mile away. I wanted him right then so badly I wanted to scream but I had to keep my emotions in check. He was seething and I could tell so I guessed it was time to end this little game. "Boys, come over here and sit by me." I smiled the same smile that I'd shown on the street.

They seemed to have gotten the message. "Hey, baby, what do you want us to do you?" I guess they didn't want to miss a beat. Venom was filling my mouth as they got closer. "I'll tell you in second but first, Felix!" I called out as if he was ten feet away. The idiots looked confused, until they saw my expression changed to my sick, thirsty, vampire face.

"Who are you talking to?" Josh said. Felix appeared behind them. "I think she was referring to me." He said with his evil grin that looked so sexy right now. The boys abruptly turned around and one was so scared he pissed his pants. What a pussy. "Holy shit, dude! What the fuck are you doing here?!" I closed my eyes to focus my energy. I inhaled deeply through my nose and my eyes turned black again.

"Well, I'm here because I am really thirsty so…" Felix trailed off and looked to me. "Now let us play a game. Ok?" Felix picked up one of the children with one hand. "Now here are the rules of the game. If you can beat us to the streets we'll let you go." I said with a small grin playing at my lips.

**Josh's POV:**

These people were fucking freaking me out and once that dude appeared behind us Max pissed his pants. I would've too but I was always the braver one. "What the hell is wrong with you people?! I yelled. The big guy, Felix, broke Max's arm. He screamed out in agony. Why were they doing this?! "Dude, please don't hurt us we'll play the game!!"

The woman, Jocelyn, seemed to be amused. "Then on your mark…. Get set….. GO!" At this point I was sprinting for my life. Luckily, I was a track star in high school.

**Felix's POV:**

Ha! The boys thought they could beat us, the fastest runners in the Volturi, in a race?! They ran off and Jocelyn and me easily caught up with them. "Hey, boys, I'm bored with this game so bye, bye!" They looked scared and confused. I laughed out loud. I hopped in front of them and snapped the one with the broken arm's neck.

The other I left for my sweet. She looked at the other and he screamed in agony as she made his leg twist all the way around until it snapped off. He fell to the floor and she started to drink from him. I followed her lead and drank from the dead one. The blood definitely quenched my thirst. "Baby, lets head to the Cullen's now that we're done hunting." I said kind of whiny.

"Well, ok, but I was hoping you wanted to make love with me but I guess not. Let's go." I stared at her incredulously and pounced onto her. She giggled and ripped my clothes off. We made sweet, passionate love on the forest floor. Unfortunately, we ripped our clothes in the process so we had to go steal some outfits from a store.

Once we were dressed we took the car to the Cullen's. We were greeted by Carlisle this time he seemed to be in a good mood. "Hello, welcome back. I thought you two were going home yesterday?" Jo smiled. "We were but I wanted to spend time with Bella and your family, if that's ok." He nodded his answer and invited us in.

"Bella and Alice went shopping for dresses but will be back shortly, you can wait here with Nessie and Rosalie." Nessie? Ah, the child. I remember her. She was adorable. Renesmee if I recall correctly. Carlisle led us to living room where Rosalie and Renesmee were sitting on the all white couch. "Rosalie, Jocelyn and Felix are here unofficially so try to be nice." Carlisle warned.

**Jocelyn's POV:**

Ugh, great. That bitch is here. Oh well I guess I have to deal. "Well, Rosalie, it is good to see you again." I heard male laughter come from upstairs. Who was the child? She gave me a meek and puzzled look. Rosalie pushed her behind her body. "I, unfortunately, do not return those feelings." She said carefully. "Oh yes, we haven't introduced ourselves to the child. Hello, I am Felix and this is Jocelyn. It is nice to see you again."

He tried to sound sweet but it frightened her even more. She put her hand to Rosalie's face. Why? "It's nice to meet you. You can call me JoJo, if you want to." I grin at her and she giggled. "Hello, my name is Renesmee, you can call me Nessie, everyone does. Except my mommy, she doesn't like it." She was so cute. Who was her mother? I could tell she was a half blood. I've seen many of those.

"Well, Jo, why don't you show her what you can do?" Rosalie said icily as if she was trying to turn the child against me. I knew exactly what to do. "Ok, that won't be a problem. Felix?" "Yes, Princess Jocelyn?" I frowned at him. He only chuckled. "Wait, you're a princess?!" Nessie said excitedly. I laughed at her child wonder.

"Nessie, she isn't the kind of princess you would like." Rosalie warned. Nessie put her hand to her face, again. "May I ask why she puts her hand on your face?" Nessie gave me a wondering look and still kept her hand on Rosalie's face. "She wants to now if she can show you." I nodded cautiously. The child got off the couch and walked over to me. I bent down and she placed her perfect little hand on my cheek.

I started seeing images of her seeing Felix in a field with the whole guard and daddy in a battle formation. Felix's face scared her. That explains why she was so frightened of his presence here. "Is this your gift?" She nodded and waddled back to the Rosalie's lap and plopped onto her. "Well, if want I'll show you one of my gifts." She answered with a squeal of laughter and excitement.

I decided I would use my manipulation skills. "Ok, tell me something you want to see happen to Felix." Rosalie flashed me a warning look and I replied with a grin. "Make his pants fall down!" She was so full of energy. Nessie reminded me of Alice in that way. "I don't think I want to play this game." Felix said firmly. I only laughed and glanced at his shorts. They fell to the ground and he had some cartoon boxers on. Nessie started to laugh so hard she was in tears.

"What else can you do?" she asked between breaths. "I can make you do anything I want you to do by saying it out loud." I said still deliberating on what to show without scaring her. She nodded in encouragement. I decided on what to do. "Rosalie, smack your self in the face without causing too much pain." Her hand lifted up and she smacked her cheek. Nessie went back into her giggle fit.

Felix and I laughed along. Rosalie was frowning. "We're home! Come here baby!" Bella said walking into the living room. Nessie ran to her and hugged her and showed her what had happened. She started to laugh. "Oh, Felix, Jocelyn, it is nice to see you again. I see you have my daughter, Renesmee."

**AN:**** Well here you go. This chapter actually ended on a happy note because…… well….. I don't really know why. I will update later today. Byes. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**** Hey people sorry I keep on neglecting this story but I am so close to finishing my other story plus I have to write a sequel to said story. You guys should check it out. If you're Edward/Bella fans I advise against it. Enjoy!**

_**Last Chapter:**_

'_Oh, Felix, Jocelyn, it is nice to see you again. I see you have met my daughter, Renesmee.'_

**Jocelyn's POV**

This wonderful child was Bella's? I would've thought she was changed immediately after she learned the Cullen's were vampires. I'm glad I didn't have to deal with that drama. "Yes, we have and I am shocked she was yours!" She only giggled and hugged Nessie closer. "Yes, I get that a lot, but she is mine and Edward's. She is the sunshine to my dark life." I could see small hints of sadness in her eyes.

Did she regret being what she was? "Well, I'm glad she is growing up with such a nice family." I said with a smile. "So, Bella, do you want to hear how I became a vampire?" She nodded excitedly but I glanced to Renesmee and quickly said, "Actually, maybe another time. It is a bit graphic for children." Felix nodded solemnly.

He hugged my shoulders at the memories that, no doubt, were running through his mind. I hugged his waist tightly, not wanting to break down. "I understand, so what shall we do?" Alice ran in after putting away the bags. "Jocelyn, Felix, I think you should leave and go home." I was taken aback by her comment.

Rosalie had left without my noticing and swiftly made her way down the large staircase. "Alice, what's wrong?" she and Bella asked in unison. The rest of the family filed in just then. "I had a vision where these two did something unspeakable." Edward growled as she said this.

**Felix's POV:**

Why was the little one acting strangely? Edward looked angry and ran over to Bella and his daughter, who was still in Bella's arms. "Well, what is it?!" Emmett said, impatiently. The rest, besides Edward, nodded in agreement. Edward was hunched over a little and was scaring his child. "Just wait another ten seconds."

We did as we were told and then my cell went off. Jo looked up at me waiting for me to answer. I answered, it was Aro. "Felix, I need you and Jocelyn to complete a mission." JoJo heard and looked disappointed that we had to leave. "Where is it?" I said with no emotion, just business. "The Cullen child, she must be taken here. I am getting impatient for her growth to expand. I want her to be part of our family."

I looked disgusted and then sullen. "The job will be done." With that he hung up. No wonder Edward was pissed.

**Jocelyn's POV:**

Everything was happening so fast that the next thing I knew everyone was in a defensive crouch in front of the child. It is a shame she has to be taken from her loving family. "Jocelyn, please, reconsider your plans. She is a person, not another power Aro wants to add to his collection." Felix growled, as did I.

"Is that what you think we are to him?! He treated me as his own daughter ever since I was changed! Everyone there is treated with respect and honor! No one is higher than the other." Felix nodded in agreement with a disgusted look on his face. "Jocelyn is right and if she joins us then she too will be another piece of _our_ family."

They growled and hissed in unison. Felix could tell I was getting pissed with their noncompliance. "Will we take her one way or another so just save the energy and trouble by handing over the child," Felix said with finality. Carlisle spoke first. "We will absolutely not comply your kidnapping!" He too spoke with finality but his voice had fear in it as well.

I only laughed. They were soon to see my full power. "Last chance," I stated. "Jocelyn, no," Bella yelled pleadingly. I gave my evil smile and said, "You asked for it. Felix which one should be first to die?" I asked casually. Everyone looked scared and then someone emerged from the crowd.

It was Bella.

**Felix's POV:**

I couldn't believe Bella was the one who would sacrifice herself! "Bella don't do this! We can take them!" Edward said trying to sound confident but it came out as a plea. "Mommy! Please, mommy!" Renesmee cried. My heart broke in two. I looked to JoJo she had the same expression as I, defeat. I had never felt remorse for a job with children but she was different.

"Jo, let her stay. We have to break away from the Volturi before they figure out we spared them." My sweet nodded her head. "I'm sorry for hurting you. We have to run and you must come with us or you'll surely die" she said with sad eyes. All I could do was pick her up into my embrace.

I needed her there, always, in my arms. "Oh, Felix," she sobbed "Why did we have to become ruthless killers?" I looked down at her. "I don't know. All I know is that I love you." The family was staring at our moment with pity. "We need to make a plan. Aro will find out sooner or later. So we need to be ready." She said with reasoning. Our new family seemed to be deliberating until Jasper came up with an idea.

**Jocelyn's POV:**

"Felix and Jocelyn should take Renesmee with them to Volterra. Then, we all go to the ball and escape with who ever will want to leave. That way we can have some recruits for the upcoming war," Jasper concluded. Renesmee looked around frantically, scared. I smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Nessie. We will protect you." Bella sighed irritably when I said her nickname. "Oh, great! Now everyone is calling her that!" I laughed my tinkling laughter. "That is not the point. The point is that we need to execute this plan perfectly." Felix cut in, talking all business.

I loved him so much. With that we created our escape plan and how to keep Renesmee away from Aro until the ball. "I guess it is time to take Renesmee with us. We will see you tomorrow." I said sadly. Edward picked up Nessie and snuggled her and kissed her forehead. "You stay with Felix and Jocelyn so you don't get hurt," he whispered to his adorable daughter.

Everyone else said they're goodbyes and then it was Bella's turn. "Renesmee, I love you. Do not feel scared. You have the most powerful vampire here to protect you." She smiled and kissed her cute little cheeks. Renesmee had a tear roll down her face and she put her hand to her mother's face. Bella hugged her tightly for reassurance.

"Goodbye now." Felix said as we made our way to the door with Nessie at our side. The three of us hopped into the car and sped off. I sat in the back with Nessie while my love drove. "Jo, how are we going to keep her away from Aro until the ball?" Felix asked with worry in his magnificent eyes. "I will tell him that I want to make her comfortable so she will stay with me."

"Knowing him, he won't deny me of my request." I said with a mischievous smile. "JoJo, what is it like in Volterra?" Nessie asked. I looked at her and shrugged. "Well, I guess you can say it is very boring if you're not easily entertained," I stared out the window and continued, "Plus, if you don't have a mate, it gets lonely."

Felix gave me a thoughtful look. I half smiled at his concern. The child only nodded and asked more questions. "What kind of clothes do you wear? Alice taught me all the designer brands." She said shyly. I laughed and answered. "I wear really simple clothes because we always have to wear a cloak over it anyways. But, when I go out on trips, I bring my Armani purse and Coach Glasses. Those are just accessories; I haven't even gotten to my outfits,"

The rest of the ride I babbled on and on about my wardrobe and such. She nodded smiling when I told her I would show my huge walk-in closet. She was a wonderous child. We finally arrived at the airport. Nessie got nervous as I walked up to the desk. "3 tickets to Italy, please, Volturi."

The person behind the desk cooperated better because it was a woman. I could see she was stealing glances at my dear Felix, though. I decided to keep my composure in front of the child. She handed me the tickets and we walked to the terminal. Nessie looked terrified so Felix looked down at her. "Nessie, do you want a piggy back ride?!" he asked excitedly, obviously trying to warm up to her.

She nodded excitedly and waved her arms in the air, motioning him to pick her up. I just smiled as he hoisted her onto his enormous stature. She giggled as he twirled around in circles, holding her legs. We three made it to the terminal and the plane was boarding. All I could think was why didn't we take our jet?

I did not want to be on a plane for eight hours with petty humans gawking at our beauty. It seemed Nessie had never been on a plane so she cuddled into my leg as we went down the aisle. We sat down and I snapped shut the window. The sun would be shining in Italy when we got there.

"So, Nessie, what do you want to do first, when we get there?" I said when she started to become jittery. She deliberated and answered with a question. "What is there to do?" I smiled and thought of all the things we could do. "Would you like to watch me practice my powers?" I whispered to low for human ears.

She put her hand to my face and showed me when I made Felix's pants fall down. I laughed quietly and nodded. "There is something else I can do though. Do you want to play hide and seek, with me and Felix?" I never lost at hide and seek. I am a tracker after all but she didn't know that.

"I would love to! I always play with Uncle Emmett and Rosie. Alice always finds us though. Daddy says she's a cheater. Mommy agrees with daddy." She giggled then her face turned sad. "I miss grandpa. He is so fun no one else is around." I guessed she meant Carlisle. He did seem like the type to hide his fun side. Jasper too.

"I also miss Uncle Jasper. He always makes funny faces when he is around humans. Sometimes around me too. Mommy says it's because I'm half human and he is thirsty," she whispered. Felix stifled a laugh. I did as well. The stewardess walked by. "Can I get you something?" she said, mainly towards Felix.

I could tell her double meaning and so could Renesmee. Renesmee answered for him. "My _daddy _doesn't want anything. Neither does my mommy." She did catch on quick. The stewardess walked away discouraged. It serves her right for preying on my future husband. "Thank you." I mouthed as to the child as she smiled, smugly.

"Felix, I need to talk to you later." He nodded and grinned at me. Nessie noticed our exchange of looks and put her hand to his face. He looked surprised but in a good way of what he saw. Nessie grinned at his surprise. I wonder what she showed him.

**AN:**** So here is chapter four of the story. This took me two days because I had a mini writer's block mid-chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Try and guess what Felix was surprised about. I wonder if you can….. Well I'm sleepy, night! ~Alyssa~ :]**


End file.
